


Please and promise

by michirukaiou7



Series: Somewhere I belong [8]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Blaine Anderson is Nightbird, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-18 05:29:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8150711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michirukaiou7/pseuds/michirukaiou7
Summary: The Klaine Advent drabble challenge 2014, 16. PleaseKurt gettò un’occhiata alla sveglia sul comodino e poi, come se il responso potesse essere diverso, all’orologio in basso a destra del pc: 02:44.





	

Kurt gettò un’occhiata alla sveglia sul comodino e poi, come se il responso potesse essere diverso, all’orologio in basso a destra del pc: 02:44.

Tardi rispetto al solito orario di Nightbird, che terminava la sua ronda e si presentava alla sua finestra mai oltre le due e qualche minuto (a Kurt era sorto il sospetto che avesse organizzato il suo percorso normale in modo da terminarlo a Bushiwick, o forse semplicemente il suo terribile quartiere aveva bisogno della sorveglianza di un supereroe molto più di tante altre zone e quindi era un caso che due volte a settimana Nightbird si trovasse lì. Lui preferiva comunque immaginare il primo scenario per prevedibili e lievemente imbarazzanti motivi); _Forse è impegnato_ , si disse, _Forse oggi la ronda è durata più del solito, forse non l'ha proprio fatta perché aveva di meglio da fare - non siamo propriamente in un film, avrà una vita sua diversa dal mettersi un costume e andare in giro a salvare la gente di notte, no? Oppure si sarà reso conto che era tardi, era da un'altra parte della città e avrà pensato che non gli convenisse arrivare fin qui._

Insomma, c'erano una marea di motivi assolutamente sensati per quella defezione.

Kurt si arrese, spense il computer, impiegò più tempo del solito per la routin serale e si mise a letto, lo sguardo che correva ogni attimo, speranzoso, verso la finestra, le orecchie tese a captare i soliti colpetti contro il vetro, ma non c'era nulla a parte lo sporadico rumore che proveniva dalla strada o dagli appartamenti intorno.

 _Devo dormire, o domani avrò occhiaie grosse come valige_ , si disse: spense anche la luce del comodino e si infilò nel letto, rimanendo ancora qualche momento in attesa di captare qualcosa - niente, ed erano ormai le tre. Si sistemò sul fianco con uno sbuffo e poi, mentre si ripeteva che sì, era assolutamente ragionevole che Nightbird non si fosse presentato, perché non avevano nessun "contratto formale" per quegli appuntamenti, lui non aveva nessun modo di inviargli un messaggio per comunicargli che non sarebbe potuto passare, aveva di sicuro una vita, oltre a quella da supereroe, e insomma, non era un dramma e non c'era da preoccuparsi e perderci il sonno.

 _... E se fosse rimasto ferito? Se gli fosse successo qualcosa, se uno dei rampini avesse ceduto, se avesse perso la presa sulla corda a molti metri dal suolo, se qualche criminale gli avesse sparato, o lo avesse accoltellato, e adesso fosse privo di coscienza,_ o peggio _, in qualche vicolo nascosto di New York?_

Quella notte non chiuse occhio.

 

~*~

 

Trascorsero tre giorni prima che Kurt, sobbalzando così forte da farsi male sbattendo contro la scrivania, udisse un discreto colpetto alla finestra: si voltò e c’era Nightbird, oltre il vetro.

– Hey! – esclamò Kurt, felice e preoccupato allo stesso tempo: che ci faceva lì, a mezzanotte? Non era uno dei soliti giorni in cui passava a fargli visita, e in un lampo di idiozia ringraziò il cielo di non aver ancora iniziato la sua routine serale, di aver fatto la doccia, cambiato il pigiama e rimesso in ordine la stanza: due ore prima e lo avrebbe trovato in accappatoio, con un impiastro verde purificante e tonificante sul viso, la stanza ridotta allo scenario di un’esplosione per colpa della furiosa caccia al coordinato che aveva dovuto fare quella mattina, quando si era inavvertitamente rovesciato addosso il caffè della colazione, e non aveva avuto tempo di rimettere a posto, o sarebbe arrivato in ritardo per il brunch con Mercedes, che era libera dai suoi impegni con la casa discografica solo quella mattina.

– So che è domenica sera – rispose l’altro – Non ero sicuro di trovarti in casa e spero di non aver interrotto niente.

– Beh, ti sei messo tra me ed il mio episodio serale di _2 broke girls_ , ma penso di poter soprassedere.

Nightbird fece una risatina, e Kurt si morse la lingua per cercare di giocarsela con stile e non sommergerlo di domande sulla sua defezione di qualche giorno prima.

– Scusami per l’altra volta – esclamò l’altro, facilitandogli le cose – Ho avuto un... imprevisto che mi ha impedito di venire qui fino ad oggi.

– Oh. Sei stato male?

Nightbird accennò una risata, mentre si spostava per sedersi sul davanzale, che si smorzò all’istante appena fece pressione sul braccio sinistro – Ouch. Sì, un incidente di percorso.

– Sei-sei _ferito_? – chiese Kurt, di colpo nel panico – Sei stato in ospedale?

– Non è grave, ma è stato tutto molto... _complicato_ : non potevo proprio presentarmi vestito così al pronto soccorso, perciò ho dovuto fare in modo di tornare a casa, cambiarmi e poi andare; mi hanno dato qualche punto, ma il problema è che ho perso un po’ di sangue più del previsto e perciò arrampicarmi non mi riusciva facile come al solito.

– _Perché_ non hai suonato il citofono, allora, invece di arrampicarti? – gemette Kurt, esasperato.

– Beh, avevo paura di farmi vedere da qualcuno davanti al portone, su per le scale, e poi, insomma... arrivavo dal tetto: avrei fatto il doppio della fatica.

– Questa conversazione è troppo folle senza qualcosa da bere – sospirò Kurt, crollando a sedere sul letto – Posso offrirti qualcosa?

Nightbird abbozzò un sorriso – Sarebbe molto carino da parte tua.

 

~*~

 

Rimasero a bere e passarsi una grossa scodella di salatini fino a tardi (e pazienza per la sveglia alle sei dell’indomani), e Nightbird spiegò che era stato un corpo a corpo con un tizio e che si era distratto come un cretino prima di averlo disarmato – Per fortuna non mi ha colpito con un affondo, ma solo di striscio – disse – Ero quasi più spaventato dal dover andare in ospedale che dalla ferita, visto che ero riuscito a bendarla stretta.

– Dov’è successo?

Nightbird esitò un istante – Non distante da qui, stavo venendo all’appun—stavo venendo qui. Alla-alla finestra.

Kurt sentì distintamente come le sue spalle si afflosciavano per il senso di colpa e la preoccupazione – Potevi venire qui. Citofonare e venire qui e avrei trovato un modo per portarti in ospedale, non so, avrei potuto prestarti dei vestiti e chiamarti un taxi, e-insomma, non saresti stato obbligato a fare tutto _da solo_.

Nightbird giocherellò col liquido sul fondo del suo bicchiere – Ci ho pensato, ma... non volevo coinvolgerti, non sarebbe stato giusto.

L’altro abbassò lo sguardo, ferito – Beh, dopo tutto questo tempo, insomma... mi era sembrato che potessimo fidarci. L’uno dell’altro. Non so nemmeno chi sei, d’accordo, ma—

– Io _mi fido_ di te – esclamò Nightbird, scordandosi di parlare a bassa voce per non farsi sentire dalle coinquiline di Kurt (che avevano un sonno di pietra, lo aveva rassicurato i primi tempi) – Ma non era mio diritto—

– La prossima volta vorrei poter essere _io_ a decidere cosa posso fare o non fare – lo interruppe Kurt – E in questo caso _sì_ , avrei fatto in modo da farti raggiungere l’ospedale con la tua identità ed il maggior numero di piastrine ancora intatte.

Nightbird aprì la bocca per replicare, ma dopo qualche istante la richiuse, abbassando lo sguardo – Ok. Mi dispiace.

– La prossima volta, sperando _non ce ne sia mai_ un’altra... vieni qui. Sul serio, voglio aiutarti. Ho più paura di saperti a sanguinare in giro per la città senza nessuno che ti aiuti, piuttosto che vederti sanguinare alla mia finestra o preferibilmente di fronte al portone.

– Sul serio?

– Sul serio. Per favore.

Nightbird abbassò lo sguardo di nuovo, imbarazzato, e quando lo risollevò gli occhi gli scintillavano, dietro la maschera – Ok.

– Ok?

– Mhm. Ammetto di non aver mai pensato di poter avere un aiuto in tutto questo.

– Di solito sei tu quello che aiuta gli altri.

Una risatina – Già.

Per la prima volta da settimane, Kurt allungò una mano e la posò sul suo braccio, combattendo contro l’imbarazzo e cedendo alla voglia di toccare e sentire _reale_ quella bizzarra persona piombata nella sua vita – Lasciati aiutare. Per favore?

Nightbird sorrise, coprendo per un istante la mano di Kurt con la sua, avvolta dai guanti – Ok. Promesso.

– Ok.

– ... e grazie. Davvero.

Kurt si decise a ritirare la mano, nascondendo l’euforia sotto una risatina un po’ acuta – Quando vuoi.


End file.
